heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventure Comics Vol 1 253
Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Adversaries: * Pete Groff Other Characters: * * Professor Higgins * Professor Wilcox * Professor Wolfe Locations: * * ** ** Items: * * * * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * None Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * None Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Caveman Locations: * Unknown Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Notes = * "Superboy Meets Robin, the Boy Wonder" is reprinted in ''Superboy (Volume 1)'' #133, ''Teen Titans (Volume 1)'' #36, The Greatest Team-Up Stories Ever Told and Superboy: The Greatest Team-Up Stories Ever Told. * "Prisoners of Dimension Zero!" is reprinted in ''Action Comics'' #449, ''DC Special Blue Ribbon Digest'' #23, and The Greatest 1950s Stories Ever Told. * Aquaman appeared last in ''Adventure Comics'' #252. He appears next in ''Adventure Comics'' #254. * Batman appeared last in ''World's Finest Comics'' #97. He appears next in ''Detective Comics'' #260. * Carter Nichols appeared last in ''Batman'' #115. He appears next in ''Batman'' #125. * Green Arrow appeared last in ''Adventure Comics'' #252. He appears next in ''World's Finest Comics'' #97. * Jonathan Kent appeared last in ''Adventure Comics'' #252. He appears next in ''Superboy (Volume 1)'' #69. * Lex Luthor appeared last in ''Superboy (Volume 1)'' #59. He appears next in ''Superboy (Volume 1)'' #86. * Martha Kent appeared last in ''Superboy (Volume 1)'' #68. She appears next in ''Adventure Comics'' #254. * Robin appeared last (in his own time line) in ''World's Finest Comics'' #97. He appears next in ''Detective Comics'' #260. * Superboy appeared last in ''Superboy (Volume 1)'' #68. He appears next in ''Adventure Comics'' #254. * Superman appeared last in ''Action Comics'' #245. He appears next in ''Superman's Girlfriend, Lois Lane'' #5. * "Prisoners of Dimension Zero!" is the second part of a storyline that began last issue. * Ideally, Lex Luthor should be approximately the same age as Superboy in this issue. However, he is shown to be several years older than Superboy and even has a few stray locks of black hair. Lex Luthor's hair is supposed to be red, not black. | Trivia = * This issue features one-page "Little Pete" and "Jerry Jitterbug" humor strips by Henry Boltinoff. * This issue provides one of the few Aquaman back-up stories, that does not include Topo the Octopus. * In "The Ocean of 1,000,000 BC" Aquaman encounters several dinosaurs, despite the fact that dinosaurs would have long been extinct by that time era. | Recommended = * Action Comics * Adventure Comics * Aquaman (Volume 1) * Green Arrow (Volume 1) * Green Arrow (Volume 2) * Superboy (Volume 1) * Superboy (Volume 2) * Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe #1 (Aquaman biography page) * Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe #9 (Green Arrow biography page) * Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe #21 (Speedy biography page) * Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe #22 (Superboy as Superman biography page) | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Aquaman image gallery * Aquaman appearances list * Aquaman quotes page *Green Arrow image gallery * Green Arrow appearances list * Green Arrow quotes page * Lana Lang image gallery * Lana Lang appearances list * Lana Lang quotes page * Speedy image gallery * Speedy appearances list * Speedy quotes page * Superboy image gallery * Superboy appearances list * Superboy quotes page | Links = * Adventure Comics article at Wikipedia * Adventure Comics series index at Wikipedia * Aquaman article at Wikipedia * Aquaman biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Aquaman article at Toonopedia * Aquaman article at Supermanica * Green Arrow article at Wikipedia * Green Arrow biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Green Arrow article at Toonopedia * Green Arrow article at Supermanica * Lana Lang article at Wikipedia * Lana Lang article at Supermanica * Lana Lang biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Speedy article at Wikipedia * Speedy biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Speedy article at Supermanica * Superboy article at Wikipedia * Superboy biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Superboy article at Toonopedia * Superboy article at Supermanica }}